A Chance To Change
by guiltshow
Summary: Everyone in The Host Club has hidden or notsohidden flaws. But could a girl in their school be enough for them to change? Alt. Ending Two is up! TamakixHaruhi.
1. Chapter 1

A Chance To Change

Summary : Haruhi has come to Ouran High School, looking for a chance to be a hidden wall flower. Someone know one will know or care about. Enter the Host Club, where things aren't exactly perfect.

Disclaimer:I do not own, yet fawn over Ouran High School Host Club.

-----------------------------------------

A chance to let something happen. To let something become and destroy part of their everyday routine. Thats what Haruhi was to them. She had changed their lives; as much as that was cliche-ish, it still held true.

Everyone wondered, from time to time, what would happen if she wasn't there to give them that 'I don't care how much money you have' scowl. What would happen if they stayed the way they were: alone, known but not heard. Would being and acting the way they were expected to act the only choice?

Its hard to say that from a reader's point of view, usually your heroine is someone who has a kind heart, cute looks and wants to fall hopelessly in love - that would be Tamaki, not Haruhi.

Haruhi just wanted to be alone. Is that really what she wanted or was it, just like the rest of her choices, the safest way to live? She tried not to worry about such philosophical mind sets and tried to keep her head down and her nose in a book. However, no matter how hard she'd try, she couldn't help but like the Host Club and get use to their random and far-fetched fantasies.

And the Host Club was far from the perfect facade they gave to all wandering men and women out there.

Tamaki wanted to find love. He had a hard time when it came to actually feeling it, hence the host club. He was a true hopeless romantic, and spent most of his time secretly reading shojo manga in his bathroom. He wanted to become whatever a woman wanted, that way he would be perfect for them, and they would never want to leave.

Kyoya was exactly where he wanted to be. He had money, he had a substantial best friend that met qualifications, and he had power over everything he wanted. The Host Club was just there to help him fufill his heart's desire. He thought love was pointless and cost money and irrational thinking, something he couldn't afford to waste his precious time on.

The twins liked to have fun. Their goal in life was to find the most ways to keep their life from being boring. Something they dreaded. Being boring was like being a leper - no one would want to hang out with them. Of course, it was just for their amusement; they didn't need anyone but each other. Hikaru and Kaoru both knew this was false, but they didn't know how to live with out each other. Hikaru wanted to be an individual, and not be known as one of the twins, and Kaoru just wanted his brother to grow up. The Host Club was just another game to them...

Mori was the most complicated. He didn't exactly wear his heart on his sleeve. He was quiet and secluded except for his only job that was ever sutible for his family - to take care of Hunny. Thats what he felt like. He was only useful in his life to take care of his friend. He had no other talents but that. And he joined the Host Club to maybe help reveal a hidden talent so that when Hunny left him, he would know what he wanted to do.

Hunny, believe or not, wanted to grow up. but when ever he was serious people always joked around and said how cute he was. He, however much he liked cute things, did not want to be known as cute. Sure, it was a great compliment and he enjoyed the girls fawning over him, but cute was it. It had no sex appeal what so ever. So, his growth spurt wouldn't happen for a few months. Would people still act the same way around him? Thats why he planned to join and then slowly let people get use to him before he came back from summer vacation like a freakish giant.

All the Host Club was, in the essence, a group to try and survive the real world, by making up an utter fantasy. The easy way out that rich people could afford.

With their good looks and charms that appealed to all women in Ouran, it was flawless.

Until, someone knocked over an expensive vase that cost more than her life. That was when flawless turned into a 'Oh crap, what am I going to do now?' plan.

Haruhi would be overlooked as a scholarship person, one who shouldn't have any rights to talk to any one of them.

Until that damn vase was put right in the middle. Seriously, who puts a vase in the middle of a room?

Well, Tamaki would.

They decided, almost everyone, that being a servant would help everyone out. Sure, one person didn't think it was a good thing, but his opinion didn't matter at that point. Well, they didn't know Mori was against because he didn't speak up, but who cares.

The point is, Haruhi was a cure for them all.

Even if if they took a while for them to figure it out.

---------------------

Jordan:Ah, it was short. Sorry about it. The next chapter should be better and longer. This is like a prologue, I suppose.

R&R, it makes me smile. Its the fuel that gets me going on writing chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:Am I Sexy?

**Disclaimer:I don't own, blahblahblah.**

* * *

She stared blankly at the guests around her.

"Haruhi, you look so cute!"

'Haruhi! Look how adorable he is."

"Haruhiii, can I take a picture."

All day long, all she heard were adjectives revolving around the word 'cute'. After all, it was the first time they could see Haruhi in a dress...a Bo-Peep dress, none-the-less. and a wig. A wig of blonde curls.

The theme of the day was Nursery Rhymes. She looked over at her fellow members - Kyoya was dressed as a king, Tamaki as a cat with a fiddle, Mori sadly was dressed as a sheep along with the twins. They lacked ideas for the day. But as always, Hunny was especially cute, in his little boy blue outfit.

As the day went by, girls had come and gone and at the end of the day, Haruhi was ready to shoot someone, mainly herself. Or commit suicide with a toothbrush. Either one worked. She was fed up with the fact that she had fallen for it, yet again.

_Flashback_

"So...you are saying half my debt?"

"Yes, Haruhi, half your debt."

"But, why?"

"I felt generous."

_End Flashback_

Now, she knew Kyoya was never generous. _'Damn that rich bas-' _

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" Interrupted Hunny, maybe later she could finish her way to kill Kyoya.

"Yes, Hunny-sempai?" She asked, not getting how he could put up with this. Everyday he was treated like this. Like a cute doll. Didn't it get tiring? Didn't he want to shove their mouth's with cake to shut up?

"Haru-chan, they are all gone." He said with a elated smile, as he sat down on the chair adjacent to her. He instantly began to stuff his face with cake.

"Hunny-sempai, thats a relief to me." She said with a loud sigh, taking off the wig. She looked at him, in his natural element. He looked so much happier than he did when he was swarmed with customers. "Hunny-sempai, can I ask you a question?" He looked at her, and nodded, gulping his cavity-induced food.

"Sure Haru-chan."

"Hunny-sempai, don't you ever get tired of all the girls calling you cute all the time? I mean it must be hard..." She trailed off, her eyes searching his blank face, until he smiled.

"Of course not, Haru-chan." He then hopped off to go find someone, most likely Mori. She watched him, frowning.

Most of the time, she thought Hunny was always happy. But just now, that smile he bared all the time...it seemed fake. It seemed forced. She pondered the thought. If that was true...then why was Hunny faking it? She couldn't comprehend it. Convincing herself she was taking it out of proportion, she decided to leave. It was time to, anyway.

Returning the costume and having her debt doubled, she left in a haste before she stained anything else that cost more than her life. She sighed, asking why she was always getting in debt. She was so caught up, she stopped just in time to see Hunny and Mori confronting each other.

"Takashi, what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, I want you to quite the Host Club."

"Why?"

"You know why."

'But Takashi, I don't want too.'

"Yes you do - I know you are sick of it."

"Shut up, Takashi."

Bam.

"Just because you rely so much on me, doesn't mean that you know what I want."

Mori grimily nodded and left Hunny leaning against the wall. Haruhi advanced towards him, and saw him look older than he ever looked before. He saw Haruhi, and gasped. Running to her, he enclosed his arms around her small frame. He let out a sob.

"Haru-chan - do you think I'm sexy?"

Okay, it sorta took away from that angst Renge always wanted. Haruhi stared down at him, noticing him slightly taller than the last time they had a motherly embrace.

"Please, don't say I'm cute. Or adorable. Or sweet. Haru-chan, what do you think I am?"

"I think...you are who you are. You shouldn't have to be just cute, I believe that you are Hunny-sempai, not cute."

Whether you took that as an insult or not, Hunny certainly didn't.

"Haru-chan. Thank you."

He hugged her and smiled. He waved to her and nodded.

"Haru-chan, I promise, after summer break, I'll become sexy just for you." He then hopped up and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye, Haru-chan."

She watched him walk off, confused and shocked at what had happen. She slowly realized that it was, in fact, summer break as soon as she stepped outside.

"What does he mean?" She stared blankly, getting ready to go.

However, in the back of her mind, she felt worried for Mori and decided she would go see if he was okay tomorrow.

**

* * *

A/N** - Again, short. But I had writer's block. A little occ-ness but not too much. Hunny can be a beast. xD Hope you enjoyed. I tried to keep it light-hearted. I, personally, don't care for really angsty stuff. Like when they die together and stuff. -balls- ;;-;;

But anyhoo, I loved all my reviews and I''m greedy and want more. But if you don't, its okay. I just hope you enjoy.

Next Chapter: Killing Loneliness

A little more serious I think.

Adios. And thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Killing Loneliness**

Chapter 3

AN-My, I loved all 6 comments. It makes me want to write more. Thank you so much, everyone.

Well, here is some MorixHaruhi action.

**And I do not own any of OHSHC.**

* * *

_Kick. Kick._

_Jab. Jab._

_Punch. Punch._

_Kick. Kick._

_Jab. Jab._

_Punch. Punch._

For whatever violence Mori had pent up inside of him, it certainly was going away now. He couldn't control himself. Hunny was off on vacation, probably getting ready for puberty to hit, and here he was beating the living pulp out of a tree.

Mori never liked trees.

He kept the vigorous attacks rolling one after the other. He kept counting, but then he would lose count and start over. This happened several times.

He asked himself, why he was doing this and he never got an answer. The only reply he got was the sound of his breath or the birds that seemed to mock him. He silently cursed all living things.

Including himself.

He didn't like feeling this way, and no one would perceive him to be anti-nature. He wasn't, but what he was doing at the moment sure as heck didn't help. He kept at it. He started at around 5 A.M., and continued till he couldn't kill the faltering tree before him.

He lay, shirtless, on the forest floor. His chest heaving as he felt the moist sweat cool his skin to an extent. He tried to wipe away the blood from his forehead.

_Note to self: Omit head-butting from daily workouts._

He sighed. Mori sighed and sighed. Which came out like panting...so he panted and panted. He couldn't shake the feeling of his anger he had towards his best friend. He made him feel weak. What he had said was true. His cute, little voice telling him so viciously what he dreaded to hear time and time again. He wanted to kill the pain. He wanted to kill the weakness. He wanted to kill his Loneliness.

Figuratively speaking though. He wouldn't kill anything...except for that tree. He struggled to bring his hand up to tell the tree the he better watch it. He would rue the day...

He just laid there. Hating, loathing everything about him. Talk about clinically depressed.

He knew he was better off than most people. He knew he wasn't a little kid in Africa, who was dying of starvation. He was just...a loser.

"Ah..." was all he could say. That was it. His trademark. His signature saying.

He wondered if a kid in Africa would like a tree.

_Note to self: Take a plane and give mutilated tree to a small country in Africa._

"You got lucky..." He sighed, as he tried to get up, only to feel the soft fingers push him back down. His brown eyes went wide as he was flabbergasted. "Haru-Haruhi?" His voice was monotonously rich as he looked at her. He stared at her, and her eyes stared back before she sighed.

"Your parents told me where you were...well. They said you were in the forest...and so I found you." Her glance went down his body and to his feet and hands and then to the tree. "Should I ask?"

Mori, stupefied, shook his head. "No..."

He watched her as she began to bandage up his hands. He looked confused. Why was she here? And where did that First Aid kit come from...

He looked around him and sighed. This wasn't going to be good. It was going to be...awkward.

Yes. He liked Haruhi. No, he wasn't about to confess. He was afraid of the rejection. He looked at her, and so many questions popped into his mind, while his face stayed emotionless. But when her hands moved down his chest, he felt an uncharacteristic blush rise to his cheeks.

She was just checking to see if there were any more injuries on his torso.

_Note To Sulfate pelvic thrusts to workout._

He didn't want her to say it. She knew she would and he didn't want to hear it.

"Mori-sempai, about Hunny-sempai..."

Well, she said it.

"Ah..."

"Well, is everything alright between you two?" He was about to let out a lie, but he was stopped. She hadn't finished her question yet. "I saw what happened yesterday..."

The color drained from his face. How embarrassing, to be beat up by a kid who is half your size...your best friend, none-the-less.

"Ah..."

"Well, its just...Hunny-sempai. I'm sure he didn't mean it-" And this time, she stopped, startled at the booming laughter that was emitted from her shirtless friend. When he stopped laughing, he quietly apologized.

"Ah. Sorry Haruhi. But he meant it. And that's okay. It was the blunt, honest truth."

"But-" Again she was caught off, as Mori slowly moved to sit, upright.

"Haruhi. I won't explain myself...or Hunny's actions. Never judge a book by it's cover. Now, come. I want to thank you for being concerned." He began to walk, glancing bac at her and the tree.

She followed, stumbling lightly. He heard an 'oof', and he stared at her. He was taken aback. She was wearing...a dress. He felt a blush rise. He didn't notice it before because he was too busy thinking of what to say, but now, as she brushed off the white dress, she looked...beautiful.

He cleared his throat and picked her up and carried her in one arm.

"Its dangerous out here."

"Ah..." This time it was Haruhi said it. It brought a smile to his face as they continued to walk. "Mori-sempai...I know everything will be alright."

"Thank you, Haruhi." He continued to walk, trying to think about manly things. He was not going to become out of character. No. "Haruhi...I do have one question for you..."

She blinked and smiled at him, leaving him to keep his mantra up. "What is it, Mori-sempai?"

"Do kids in Africa like trees?"

She laughed softly, knowing he was serious. And as they discussed it on the way to his mansion, he kept wondering if his problem to all his flaws was sitting right under his nose.

He looked down at her and she smiled back at his smile.

Maybe...later. When the snow begins to fall...He'll tell her.

But as long as she smiled at him, he knew he wouldn't be alone.

* * *

A/N - I tried to make it humourous, yet fluffy. Hopefully, Mori wasn't too out of character. But because he never talks, you can only guess at what is going on in his head. Love him to death.

R&R if you can. I love them all so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Buddies List**

Disclaimer : -insert boring and depressing information about how I will never own OHSHC-

* * *

Hiding in her room, underneath the sheets of her bed, she silently cursed the rain. Forget needing rain for crops to feed people - she wanted the thunder and lightning to go away. 

She couldn't understand her luck. She left Mori-senpai's house with some food and found herself running for her life. As she ran down the corner near her house, she swore she saw a limo.

Shaking the thought away, she simply stayed there. The poor cross-dressing girl tried to remember how her fear was created...until she heard a knock. The plan was denied when a loud BOOM was heard; the sky lit up. A muffled scream was let out of her small, petite frame. She began to softly cry, hating herself for having such a silly fear in the first place.

It didn't help when she heard the door being kicked open and a loud - "HARUHI! Daddy's here!" The French man ran towards her room, and found her in her hiding spot. "Haruhi...its okay." He smiled, soaked to the bone, and his chest heaving, as if he ran through the storm. She looked up into his violet eyes and found a strange comfort from the idiot that stood in front of her.

She slowly ran to him as she hugged him. Forgetting his damp clothes, she found herself falling to the floor after another rumble and flash was pushed through the sky. His small, worried smile was covered up for the blood rushing through his face. His hands brushed against his "daughter's" hair, his voice were spilling out incoherent nothings into the silent room.

Her face, her body, everything about her was rigid. Thankfully, the rain was subsiding and it slowly went away, like the blush on Tamaki's face. He let out an exasperated sigh as he looked down at her.

"Ahhh, Haruhi. Daddy was so worried about you. As soon as I heard it was raining, I knew that needed to come right over!" He said, nodding as she got off him, which she shouldn't have.

Poor Tamaki didn't realize that Haruhi was wearing a cotton dress. A white cotton dress. And he was quite wet. He shielded his eyes, and let out a girly scream.

"HARUHI! You aren't decent!"

Haruhi, blinked and looked down at her white dress. She shook her head. It wasn't showing much, but Tamaki took everything to an extreme. She nodded.

"Here, senpai." She handed him a towel, and put a sweatshirt over her torso. Guiding the young fool towards the kitchen, she offered him some tea.

"Ah. I couldn't take away your tea. It must be something so cheap, yet expensive to you! It will probably take you weeks to buy another box." His arms flailed as he refused.

Rolling her eyes, she couldn't help but laugh. "Senpai, I have plenty. Hold on."

Tamaki stared at her, and then peered at her. She wasn't as upset as he imagined her to be. He expected her to thank him, and appreciate him. If he was lucky...maybe she would even put him on her phone under 'Buddies'. Sighing, he found himself in his corner. Doom gloomed over him as he twiddled with his fingers.

"Haruhi will never put Daddy on the Buddies' list." He mumbled. Haruhi looked at her upperclassman and shook her head.

"Senpai...I haven't anything to serve you with the tea." It was a flat-out lie, but she didn't want to know how upset he would be if she told him the food was from Mori-senpai's house. "Would you come with me to the store?"

Tamaki snapped out of his emo corner and waltzed over to her, clasping his hands and her.

"Oh, Daddy knew his little daughter would always take care of him! Thank you, Haruhi...but would a commoner be able to afford anything but saltine crackers?" He asked, his innocence was blinding as she tried not hard to smack him.

"Right, right. I think I can suffer a few set backs." She said sarcastically and opened the door.

As they walked down the sidewalk, Haruhi looked around suspiciously.

"Tamaki-senpai...where is your limo?" His face lit up as he grinned boyishly.

"Ah. Its at home."

"So...it dropped you off at my place?"

"No. I ran from my house. I came right before it rained in the limo, because I checked the Weather Station. I saw that your lights were out so I thought you were not home. When I got home, I then wondered what would happen to my poor Haruhi, if my darling daughter was stuck somewhere or came running home. My driver was already dismissed for the day, so I...ran to your house. Its pretty silly."

"Yes...you know you can't always come over when it rains."

He laughed...that cute laugh he had when they were playing Hide-and-Seek. "I know, Haruhi. But it doesn't matter. I made a promise with you. So, if I can't come over...I'll get someone from the Host Club to come over. Being alone - its not fun." He nodded, and looked down at her, still smiling.

Haruhi felt a blush urging its way...forcing its way up, but somehow she fought it. Thankfully they had made it there just so the awkward silence didn't come between the special moment they shared.

'Maybe...he's not an idiot after all.' Haruhi thought to herself as she instantly spoke to soon. There was Tamaki, peering at the vending machines.

"Haruhi!" He exclaimed. "Is this some sort of commoners' fun devices?" He asked.

"Senpai...you just pick a machine and put a quarter in. Turn the knob and you get a prize."

He squealed in delight and put a quarter in from his pocket. Turning the knob, he peered down at the strange contraption. He jumped back as it rattled and a plastic container came out. He scrambled to get it as it rolled across the floor. Grabbing it he did a jump of joy and opened it. He stared at whatwas in it. He stared until something clicked. He turned to Haruhi, a faint blush on his face, as he handed the container to her.

"Here...Haruhi. You wouldn't take any of my diamond rings or ruby earrings...so I hope you will take this." With both hands free when she took it, they instantly began to fidget with anticipation.

"Ah...thank you, Tamaki." She smiled and put the small plastic ring on her finger. It was gaudy, yet she still liked it. Tamaki, the poor guy, had a heart attack.

Not only did she accept his gift...she called him without a title.

"Ha-Ha-Haruhi." He blushed, as he was about to hug her. "I -" She was gone. He saw her trail into the store. "Haruhi, what do you like to eat with tea? Look! These cookies are shaped like animals! And they have frosting on them. I'm sure Hunny-senpai would like these." He nodded, and grabbed 5 bags. "One for us, one for Mori-senpai, one for mommy, and one for those evil twins." He counted on a spare hand.

"That's a good idea, senpai."

They made their way to the check-out counter. Tamaki paid, insisting That's what fathers do and they left to have their tea.

By the time they were finished, Tamaki had to leave.

"Ah, thanks for everything today, Haruhi." He said, scratching his cheek as he leaned against the door frame. He turned to leave before Haruhi spoke up.

"Wait! Senpai...what is your number. I have Hikaru and Kaoru's number and Kyoya-senpai's and I have both Mori-senpai's and Hunny-senpai's numbers. What is yours?"

He told her and on his way back he was grinning like an idiot.

Haruhi put his number under Buddies.

He had no idea what was happening to him.

He still wasn't sure if he liked her for being a commoner or for being a wonderful friend.

No matter which way he looked at it, he still couldn't explain the way he always blushed and got flustered around her. Nor could he understand why the little things she did would light up his day.

He couldn't think about it, and now was a perfect time to call Mommy. At least he would know what was wrong with him.

* * *

A/N - Chapter Four is complete! I hope you enjoyed. I really had fun writing Tamaki. However, now I'm confused. I have no idea who Haruhi should end up with! 

I hope I had them both in character. I think I did, but review. Oh, and thank you so much. I never thought that I would get this many reviews and hits. I'm very excited and I hope that you keep with me as I make this up as I go.

If you review, I want to know the good and the bad!

Next week: Kyoya's Calculation of Love


	5. Chapter 5

**Kyoya's Calculation of Love**

**Disclaimer**:Yaddayaddayadda.

* * *

Yes, Father.

No, Father.

It will be done right away, Father.

Good morning, Father.

Have a pleasant day, Father.

Why don't you shoot me, Father?

Kyoya grimaced, as he headed towards the door. Today was not a good day. Oh no. Today...it had been decided that his older brother would take over the family business. After all the hard work, the stupid friends, the many hours to make his Father pleased. His hard work. What did brother dearest do? Nothing. Yes. Nothing. Zip. Nada. Absolutely no fricking thing.

And he was stuck, not knowing what to do. He walked quickly out to the front gate and looked at the worker who opened and closed the gate.

"Oh-OH! Good morning to you, Mr.Kyoya, sir. Isn't it-"

"For heavens sake! It is NOT a good morning. The weather is NOT lovely. And if you don't open this DAMN GATE, then someone else will take your job and you can go work some where else."

"Ye-yes sir."

Kyoya stalked out of the estate, quite angry. He usually never lost his cool. He usually never had to worry about things. He was usually certain that it would be him, not his lazy brother.

Now what was he suppose to do? He looked down and sighed in frustration.

He was now going to go back and change into his clothes, and not parade around town in his night wear, like Tamaki did half the time.

"Gretchen!" He roared, coming back into the house. A rather large woman waddle over to him. "GRETCHEN, LOOK AT ME! I'M IN MY NIGHT WEAR! ITS ALL YOUR GOD-OW!" He yelped, as he was pulled by the ear up the stairs.

"Young man! Do not talk to me in such a manner! It is your fault. You are not a baby, though you are acting quite childish! Now, go to your room and get dressed." She said bluntly. "And I'm not Gretchen!"

"Yes...Nanna." He mumbled, rubbing his ear as he changed for the day. He sat on his bed. Well, she did make a point. The Shadow King sighed, not knowing why he was acting like _this_. Why he felt...like _this_. It didn't make any sense. A certain organ, near his lungs, was hurting quite badly.

Walking down stairs, no calculator pjs in sight, Kyoya left the house silently.

Not like anyone cared.

He walked up to the blundering man, who was just recently yelled at. Apologizing softly, Kyoya left. He began to walk. He wanted to walk and walk until he would get away and sever all ties to his family and his unwelcomed emotions.

He had his head down, hair wasn't messed with. Wasn't combed, wasn't styled...it looked normal. The shirt, although 100 Egyptian cotton, was plain and far from flamboyant. His jeans were expensive yet normal. He looked...far from being a son of a wealthy man.

A man who was Father.

He was the God of the family. He made all of them plan their lives around making him happy.

And now, Kyoya found no reason to be calculating. He found no reason to add debts or to look at new ways to advertise anything.

He just wanted to get away.

A simple task that required no thinking. All he had to do was move in the opposite direction.

Until he bumped into a certain someone...

"Oh...excuse me." He said politely, not knowing who he had plowed into.

"Kyoya-senpai...its okay. I'm sorry." Haruhi said blankly, rubbing off the dirt from her khaki pants.

"Ah. Haruhi. What a pleasant surprise." He said cooly. He was panicking on the inside...where was that black binder? "I think I may have to add more to your debt if you don't pay attention. Just because we do not see each other, doesn't mean you can bump into me when ever you want to."

Haruhi blinked. What was wrong with him? He wasn't so...evil. And rich. And Kyoya wasn't acting like a silent, pompous, egotistical guy she had grown to despise. Well, maybe not despise, but some other verb that meant tiresome.

"Um. Senpai. How about I buy you tea? Will this make up for my debt?" She asked, as she looked up at him.

Kyoya just stared at her. He felt funny again. He thought it made no sense. How could one tie _this_...thing into all the events that happened. Haruhi and his Father definately were not two things to find similar.

"Why, I can't seen myself benefitting from it." He said coldly, as he stared at her. His perfect brow arching as he waited for her response. Most likely she would cry and run off. Then he could be alone. It was what he wanted. Wasn't it?

"Well, if you are going to act like that...then fine." She said bluntly and turned around. He watched her leave and wanted to follow her. He couldn't. That wasn't something that needed to be done. No...it wasn't? However, if he childishly walked in the opposite direction, it would have been towards the man he loathed.

Quickly walking, he called her out. It didn't work. He saw her head look uncertain as she walked quickly. Was she trying to get away from him? He bluntly stared her actions and then realized she was being followed. Only, it wasn't just him.

'Is her family in the Mafia?' He thought seriously as he picked up his pace. 'No. Not that my Uncle Tony mentioned anyone living here with connections to the family.'

Haruhi felt funny and quite shocked to see Kyoya grab her wrist. "Haruhi, I will take you up on that offer...only you have to dry clean my shirt as well." He said with wincing. How much stupidity could come from this?

"O-okay, senpai?" She said with great confusion. He began to pull her away from the fiendish looking fellows behind her.

"So, where to? I usually do not associate with the poor part of town." He said dryly, trying to make her walk faster.

"Um...over here is fine." She said, trying not to twitch.

"Hm. I guess it will do." He sighed, as they walked towards the picket fenced café.

'That rich -' She began to think as she felt his hand let go, leaving red marks on her small wrist. Slumping down into a seat, without checking or wiping it down, Haruhi knew something was wrong.

After they ordered, and Haruhi looked at Kyoya as he stared off to the side.

"So, senpai. What happened?" She asked bluntly, getting directly to the point.

"I do not understand, Haruhi." He said blankly as he stared back, arching again that egotistical brow.

"Right. So you do know that you just ordered tap water right?"

He blinked and shivered at the though. Ugh. Tap water? It made his spine squeem. "So, what if I did?"

"Just tell me what is wrong. It really isn't like you, senpai. And unless you would like me to call Tamaki-senpai, then I suggest you talk."

Kyoya shook his head. He couldn't deal with his idiotic, best friend at the time. He would probably say something to hurt their relationship.

"Alright, Haruhi. If you must know - Father just told my older brother that he was going to take over the family business."

"Oh?"

"Oh? Thats all you have to say?"

"I can't see why its bad."

"What do you mean, not bad?"

"Well, now you get to be free from your father."

"What if I wanted it? What if I spent every living second trying to please him, just so I could get what I wanted...what I deserved?"

"Its not that you wanted it...its because you love your father."

Kyoya laughed bitterly, yet some how managed to stay cool.

"Love is a waste of money and time and effort."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Make your father's life better."

"Because I wanted the family business."

"Because...?"

"Because I wanted to keep the name respectable."

"Because...?"

"Because...it is required."

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"For whom?"

"For...my family."

"More importantly, your father."

"That...thats rediculous."

"No. Its called love. You wanted your father to be proud."

"No. No I didn't. Love is a waste of money and time and effort. You get nothing from it. It is disposable of. And you can never profit."

"I'm not so sure."

"That you can't get profit from it?"

"No. That its disposable. You can't stop loving someone."

"What nonsense."

"Maybe..."

"What would I gain from loving someone?"

"Happiness." She stated it so simply, sipping on her water as she stared at him. Her eyes...they were blunt, yet was she glowing?

No. No. That funny feeling again. _It _was coming back. What was it? What was that feeling that he felt. _It_ hurt, that was for sure.

Maybe...he had cancer. Maybe then he could cure himself, and make millions. Then Father would definitely recognize him.

What?

What was he talking about? He didn't care what his Father felt about him...didn't he?

He grew frustrated, as he looked at Haruhi. She was smiling at him. Not that smug smile...what kind of smile was it? What kind of smile made his nesscary organ cringe and melt.

"You may have a point...but Haruhi you are wrong."

"Oh?"

"Love brings sadness, too." He stated it so simply, just as she said with the exact opposite emotion. He got up and looked down at her. He smiled awkwardly at first, but then it grew ever so slightly until he wasn't sure what it was. What forced him to smile like that?

Leaving money on the table, he began to walk out before looking back at Haruhi.

"You're welcome, Kyoya." She said, smiling.

And the funny thing was...he smiled back.

Leaving her, he felt that he had left something behind. He headed back towards his mansion, where he would make out a new plan, making sure to find a way to add Haruhi into it somewhere.

He also needed to add a small debt added to her existing one.

However much he enjoyed it, she was going to pay for leaving out the respected title he deserved.

It didn't change the fact that he was grinning foolishly when he entered the house.

Amongst the hustle and bustle of the estate, he could only hear one thing:

'You're welcome, Kyoya.'

* * *

**A/N**-Ah. This is a bit longer, because it has dialogue.

I must say I'm so proud of everyone who had reviewed, and just viewed my story. It means a lot to me.

I hope Kyoya wasn't to out of character(I haven't seen the new episode on him actually freaking out), or Haruhi for the matter.

I still have no Microsoft Word, so bear with me!

_R&R_

Next chapter deals with Kaoru. I should have three to four chapters left, not including alternate endings so everyone can have it end up their own happily ever after!


	6. Chapter 6

**Oprah to the Rescue**

By:Guiltshow

_Disclaimer_:I do not own. I do own a fish with skin disease though!

* * *

Haruhi just sat on her bed.

This break was suppose to be a break from everyone.

What was she? Dr.Phil, Monty, Oprah?

First, Hunny-senpai, then Mori-senpai, then Tamaki-senpai and now she just was finally recovering from her run in with Kyoya-senpai.

She hated to admit it, but she got something from each of them.

A kiss was given to her by Hunny-senpai.

Ootori was given to her by Mori-senpai.

Some gaudy, yet cute, ring was given to her by Tamaki-senpai.

And some how, she had gotten a sincere smile from Kyoya-senpai.

What was next? Was Kaoru going to call her?

She laughed off the idea. "The possibilities of that are slim to - "

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. (Bananaphone!)

She nearly fell off her bed. "No...don't tell me." She refused to pick up her phone. Well, it wasn't her phone. It was more of the twins phone...but she couldn't! She couldn't answer to those two. She couldn't deal with them and their problems.

Rolling over, she bit her lower lip in contemplation.

Suddenly, there was a large BEEP, and she stared at the phone screen.

'1 Unread Text Message'

Sighing, she clicked the message open and read it with frustration:

hey, haruhi. its kaoru. i needed to talk to you. its about hikaru. i need your help.

The poor girl could just see them both laughing and then running into each others' arms.

_'Kaoru, how could you send Haruhi a text message?'_

_  
'I'm sorry, my faithful brother. I just wanted you to get jealous.'_

_'Kaoru, you know I'm always jealous of you, and your abilities.'_

_'Hikaru...'_

_'Kaoru...'_

"AGH!" She yelped and shook her head. She hung out with them for too long. There wasn't a chance in Hell that she actually just memorized their routines. That was impossible, and slightly unhealthy.

Why should she care about them anyway? It wasn't like they did much for her...frequently. She chewed on the top of her trusty #2, trying to think of the acts of kindness. Well, hanging out with her day after day during class was nice of them, but that still didn't mean they tried to distract her from her studies. She blushed awkwardly thinking about it...

_'Haruhi!' They cried in unison. 'Look at the new seating chart, Haruhi!' They grinned as she looked down in shock._

_'But...but sensei!' She complained to the teacher, her hands shaking. 'They will distract me.'_

_'I have complete faith in you, Haruhi. I know you will straighten the boys out.' The kind, oblivious teacher said. He looked back at his computer, and continued the work that was due. As she sulked back to their seats, she sat in between the two._

_At first, it seemed okay. They did pay attention for the most part. However, when the teacher left the room for silent study, that was when she felt most uncomfortable. Wouldn't you feel awkward when you are trying to learn about Japanese history and you suddenly feel a leg brush up against yours? Or when you feel someone hands stray to your legs. She tried to concentrate as they moved their hands dangerously south. Their trek from her knees was only the beginning. _

_  
And the worst part was, she could see them smirking. Those god damn, rich bastards were smirking as they kept moving upwards. _

_  
Then, her teacher came back and all was well. Except she didn't know why Hikaru kept his leg next to hers._

She tried to think rational. She tried to ignore all the times the twins had been there for her. She tried not to feel guilty.

"Just call me Oprah." She sighed, as she grabbed her jacket to leave.

She began to walk and called Kaoru on her phone. He picked up in an awkward cheery voice.

"Hiya Haruhi!" He chirped across the other line.

"Kaoru...what's wrong?" She said, frowning as she looked both ways before crossing the street.

"Ah?" He sounded surprised. "Um...well, can I meet you somewhere?"

Haruhi blinked, not knowing why he wanted see her. "Um. I guess?"

It sounded more of like a confused statement when she saw a flash of strawberry blonde hair. "Kaoru...are you at your house?"

"Yes...you saw him, didn't you. Hikaru...He's keeping a secret from me."

"Why?"

"I...don't know." Haruhi heard a sad sigh through the phone. "I was wondering...if you wouldn't mind seeing where he is going. I can't do it...because I don't know...Its weird. I try to-" His voice was pained as he tried to confess the reason, but she stopped him.

"I'm on it, Kaoru. You will get a report within the hour."

"Haruhi...thank you." Kaoru quietly said. "I am really...worried. He still acts like a little kid. I don't know if anything will happen to him. I'm not use to...being alone."

"Kaoru. You are never alone. You have me. We are friends, after all." She tried desperately to cheer him up. "I will call you as soon as I find out."

They hung up, and she continued to turn down the corner, following that wisp of color. She looked around, as he headed into a building. She paused...this definitely what she expected.

She was afraid he was going to a strip club or a crack house...but this just amazed her.

She stepped in, suddenly feeling that it was a mistake now.

"My dear mother in heaven..." She gasped.

* * *

**A/N-**My horrible attempt for a cliffhanger.

I can't see Kaoru having a relationship with Haruhi, unless it was a package deal.

I hope it wasn't too ooc. It was sorta like a filler. Gah. I hate them. Hopefully this wasn't a useless chapter, and some of you enjoyed it.

I'm **very**, _very_, very grateful for the reviews and the hits(2300+); I vow never to ask for a certain amount of reviews for an update. I just get so excited to see you guys enjoy my fanfics.

Constructive critism is needed and accepted. Flame away, if you like.

If you think you are a master at the mind of Hikaru, email me. I want to ask you a question!


	7. Chapter 7

**Barbies Are All Different on the Inside**

By:Guiltshow

_Disclaimer:I do not own. I do, however, love most pairings of Haruhi with anyone one of the Host Club members_.

* * *

"Hika-chan! I wanna play with the Barbie!" A little girl whined as she pulled at the older Hitachiin's shirt.

"Not now, squirt. Can you see what tacky clothing she is wearing? Its really not flattering." Snapped an annoyed twin as he sat indian-style on the floor with a Barbie in hand. He ignored her pleas and cries as he tried to find suitable clothing for her.

"But-but-but..." Big, green eyes began to tear up as she began to stutter.

"Just shut up, and be quiet. It will only take a minute. Seriously, I can't see how you put this color with this pattern. What are you, stu-OW!"

"Hikaru! You little, spoiled BEAN! Don't treat Anko-chan like that. Are you okay, Anko-chan?" A large lady began to shout before turning sickly sweet to the crying little girl. She snatched the half-clothed Barbie from Hikaru's hand and handed it to the girl.

"Y-Y-Yes...Miyuki-san." The girl squeaked as she hugged the Barbie.

"Aw. You poor little girl. If Hikaru is mean to you again, you come and get me." Giving a death glare that would have impressed Renge, she left the two alone.

"Yes, ma'am." Anko called out before sticking her tongue out at Hikaru. "You dope." She teased as Hikaru got angry with each giggle.

"Spawn of Satan." Hikaru mumbled as he began to clean up their mess, throwing a matching top at Anko. She happily put on the top and began to play with her Barbie.

"Hika-chan, lets go to the mall." Anko said, pretending it was the doll. He was about to protest, before the portly woman gave a him another look. He picked up the Ken doll and sighed.

"Alright, Haruhi. Lets go." Hikaru sighed as they pretended to shop for clothing.

The real, life-sized Haruhi was amazed. Well, not really amazed...more like shocked. It was odd to even think of Hikaru playing with cheap, plastic dolls. She tried not to laugh, and it wasn't hard. The poor girl was just shocked, as she leaned against the doorway.

"Hika-chan, you are the coolest boyfriend ever."

"Like wise, Haruhi." Hikaru sighed as he refused to beat the Ken doll into his skull. How embarrassing was it - You opened up to the kid for one second, and now she is determined to remind you of love interest for every single time he came.

He couldn't even comprehend why he even made it a habit. He just felt...like he was only one person here.

Hikaru sat up straight and looked over at Miyuki. She was the only one who knew who he was. The kids thought he was just a random playmate, but Miyuki fully knew of his status. She made sure not to go easy on him. After all, it was his mother's request to do volunteer work at the day care.

"Hika-chan..." The young Anko began to say before she spotted Haruhi. "AH The real Haruhi!" She squealed, and ran over to her. Hikaru refused to look.

"Ha-Ha-Haruhi?" He slowly turned around, instantly regretting it. Here she was...in a cute outfit! Alas, it wasn't fair for our favorite Hitachiin. He got up slowly and tried not to stare at Haruhi...wearing a skirt...and a tanktop. She looked...so girly. Tacky, but girly, none-the-less.

"Hikaru?" She blinked, as she smiled down at the squealing girl. "Hello there...?"

"Anko! Anko! My name is Anko!" Hyperactively shouted the little toddler as she clung onto Haruhi's legs. "Hika-chan has told me soooo much about you. And how you were his girlfriend. He said that you liked tuna and were really, really pre-" HIkaru flew his hand over the little squirt's mouth.

"You brat...Ah. Ah. Haruhi. Kids...they have such imagination these days. I told her you were a girl...who was a friend. Ahaha..ha..ha." He laughed awkwardly as he threw Anko to the side.

"Okay?" Haruhi said slowly with confusion. She barely got out of the way as the large woman thwacked the side of Hikaru, glaring at him before flashing a smile at Haruhi.

"Ah. So you are the infamous Haruhi!" She said in delight as she pinched Haruhi's cheeks. "I feel awfully sorry for you to know this little raddish." She patted her hands and picked up Anko. "Go, go Hikaru before I actually make you come here."

Hikaru grinned weakly, and Haruhi was again shocked. Where was his confidence? Where was his plotting-self? She almost died as Hikaru squatted to be the same height as Anko, who was about to cry.

"Ah. Anko-chan. Don't worry. I'll be back soon, kay?" Anko nodded as she held the Barbie and the Ken doll. Both had clothes that Haruhi had never seen before in the Mattel industry. "Bye Miyuki-san. Bye Anko-chan!" He waved, his eyes flashing slightly with sadness before he left, Haruhi following.

"Hey...Hikaru. What were you -"

"Haruhi, lets go get something to eat." Hikaru said with cheeriness, as he began to smile like his old self. It was different from the time she spend watching him handle the little girl in the day care.

"O-okay." She said carefully before she followed him into a bistro. Man, she had been almost everywhere this break. They sat down, and Hikaru was being flirtacous with the waitress as she quickly brought them what they had requested. Haruhi was stumped. Why did she feel like this wasn't the real Hikaru anymore?

"So, Haruhi. What were you doing in the neighbor hood?" He nonchantly questioned as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh. Yes. Um...honestly. Your brother was worried about you." She said with balant honesty, as she swirled her tea around.

"Kaoru...I see." He said, still smiling.

"Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Stop that."

"What are you talking about Haruhi?"

"Stop smiling if you don't mean it."

There was silence at this as Hikaru refused to look at Haruhi.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, its just. You looked so happy with that little girl."

"Ha. That little demon? I doubt it. I swear she always pulls my hair and kicks me in the shins. I frankly find that far from happiness."

"Uh-huh. Sure. Should I ask you why you are even there?"

"Nope."

"Hikaru..."

And then it came. Hikaru's child-like nature came bursting out. It was every little insecurity and unwelcomed emotion formed into one bad fault.

"I don't see why you care anyway. What will happen, huh? You will go tell Kaoru, and after that you will forget!" He said with bitterness. "You really don't care about anything that isn't convient for you. Thats how I see it. AND don't you dare go and slap me, again. You just go and leave me alone, you go it? Alone. Is it bad for me wanting to be known as only Hikaru? Not as a pair? Not as only half of a whole? Please forgive me, for being selfish."

Hikaru repeated his mistake, step after step. He got up and he began to walk. He refused to apologize. Why would he even tell her half of those things? Why was she always so...special? Why did he feel the urge to tell her everything? It wasn't very fair.

"Fair, my ass." He mumbled as he got farther away from the one person outside of his family that he cared about.

Then he felt water. Droplets of water falling from the sky.

"Shit..." And he ran back as it thundered and lightning, rumbling the earth with vibrations. "Talk about irony..."

There was Haruhi, just standing there in the rain, slightly shocked and confused. Her knees were weak and she couldn't move. She was on the corner, where it was the last she saw of Hikaru before she lost sight of him.

She felt an hand against her own and felt it entwine with her own small hand. There was Hikaru as he pulled her shaken body forward guiding her to the nearest covered seating facility. They sat there in the park, Hikaru's arm now winding around her shoulder as she pressed against him from fear of the looming sky.

"Hikaru..." She squeaked. "I'm sorry." She kept her eyes shut, and huddled closer to the crimson twin.

"Hmm." Was all she could hear. He knew it as well. He knew that saying sorry was worthless. She somehow knew he was sorry. And through his stupid outburst, he was rewarded.

As the rain settled down, and it faded away, Hikaru felt courage rise from within him.

"Haruhi..." He spoke softly. "About a year ago, I began to vist the daycare. At first, it was just to do some prototyping with Mom's clothing on their Barbie dolls; she wanted to see how commoners reacted to her clothing on little, plastic toys. It was just...so nice. You know, to be known as only Hikaru. I guess...I felt like an individual."

"You shouldn't tell me that. You should tell Kaoru that." Haruhi simply stated as she got up. "Hikaru, you are so much different from Kaoru. You aren't alike except for your physical appearance. Believe me - you both are different."

Hikaru got up as well, and grinned. It was that grin of mischievousness, and he bent down and kissed her. "Yes, yes Haruhi!" He exclaimed as he waved goodbye to her.

"That bastard..." She said scornfully, but couldn't help but smile.

On her way home, she decided to lock herself in her room and study. She now had equally shared a moment with the Host Club members, and now she needed to relax and focus the rest of her vacation before she had to go back to the place she had wonderfully dubbed 'Hell'.

* * *

**A/N**-I don't think Hikaru was too out of character. Maybe a few moments, but I have proof to back up most of his actions. Aha?

I hope you enjoyed. That took a lot out of me to right.

Next Chapter will be the last chapter, except then we have the Alternate Endings. This is just so my readers all get what you wanted.

It may take me awhile, but your reviews really keep me going.

I reread them so many times. So I would like to say, without you guys I wouldn't be able to write an above-okay fanfic.

I almost got 300 hits. It blows my mind away. So again, thank you people who don't review and just read it. 3

I love you all.

R & R, por favor.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Chance To Change**

**By**: Guiltshow

_Disclaimer: Don't sue me._

Chapter Seven: Damn Vases

The birds were chirping and the bees were buzzing and the Host Club hadn't even begun to assemble. However, you did hear a lot of talk over a certain loli-shota member. The usual customers just couldn't even say anything as he walked by. Their minds had been filled with naughty thoughts and dreams. Most of them had to drag their friends away to the bathroom to clean up their nosebleeds. Hunny didn't know what everyone was fussing about. Holding his Bun-Bun in one hand, and his bag in the other, he wobbled over to the Host Club room. It was odd not being carried by Mori, and seeing everything in a new perspective. He opened the door and walked in, looking at Kyoya.

He expected Kyoya to react like everyone else, but he didn't. Hunny squealed in delight and ran a few strides to the far table full of sweets. "Look, Usa-chan! Cake!" He began to eat his fair share of cake. "Mmhmm. I wonder where Takashi is." He let out loud, hoping Kyoya would answer his open question.

"He will be arriving shortly, just like the others." With a cool push of the glasses, Kyoya went back to calculating the next move of his. He had been thinking about it for the longest time, and he knew that this would be his most drastic move yet. He wanted to ask Haruhi out on a date. Surely this was out of the question. So, he wouldn't ask her out on a date until they got out of school. Thus including a contract that she would have to sign if she agreed to be taken out to dinner. Kyoya smiled lightly to himself. This seemed ridiculous but he wanted to see what would happen if he got to know Haruhi better. Would he get those same reactions? Sitting down on a sofa, Kyoya began to calculate the next step into wooing Haruhi now that the family business was no longer in his agenda.

With Kyoya finally making up his mind, he definately had to simply fail to mention his feelings to his best friend. Tamaki would sadly not know what his best friend was doing, and even if he did it wouldn't make much of a difference. Tamaki was simply too caring to do anything drastic to Kyoya. Kyoya knew this and almost felt guilt. Then again, that could just be the imported Lucky Charms he had this morning. Damn Tamaki and his commoner's diet.

Tamaki entered the room with grace and happiness. This happiness could rival with Richard Simmons. He stared at Hunny in the corner, and blinked.

"Mother. Who is that young man in the corner? Do we have a new member?" Tamaki began to get excited, as he began to bounce on the balls of his feet.

"That is Hunny-senpai, Tamaki." Kyoya said with his serious look on his face. Tamaki stared and went into a standing coma. He stood there, as confusion rained down upon him. He walked over to the now older Hunny. Kyoya couldn't see why he was just frozen in shock. His upperclassman simply looked taller. His face had only slightly matured; Kyoya could still pass him off as the cute upperclassman. As his father said, change can only mean more ways for success. Poor Hunny didn't know how to take the Host Club King's actions, and simply smiled up.

"Tama-chan, how was you summer break, ne?" Hunny giggled as he took another bite of his third piece of cake.

"Hunny-senpai...You have grown." Tamaki blurted out, not knowing how he could process such a large change.

"Ne?" Hunny blinked and grinned. "Ah. Yes. In my family, many men have there growth spurts delayed. I was lucky only to grow seven inches. I hate to see how my brother will be..." He bit his lower lip, but decided that being tall was good. Mori was tall, after all. "Takashi..."

As if on cue, the silent giant walked into the room. Nothing had changed, not to the people who barely knew him. Hunny, however, knew his cousin had changed. This upset him because they hadn't talked since their fight. Being two weeks away from his best friend had certainly made him go back on his words. He decided that he need his Takashi, but maybe not as much as Mori needed him. At least that is what he thought until he saw Mori this afternoon. Mori had a small smile on his face, as he nodded to his fellow members. He looked at Hunny, and he went over to him.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, looking down at the younger man. "I should have been there for your growth spurt. It's my duty as your cousin, and as you friend."

"Ne? Takashi, it's okay. Look! We have cake! Come join us, Takashi!" Hunny giggled and nodded to the seat across from him.

"Ah." Mori sat down and eyed his cousin. "So, did you brush your teeth?"

"Yep! Every day. You would be proud of me, Takashi!"

Mori only nodded, though his smile returned to his lips. Tamaki stared at the cousins; needless to say, he was very, very confused.

"Ah. Mori-senpai, I take that your vacation was wonderful, no?" Tamaki gleamed down at him, sparkles falling from the ceiling. It was some contraption Renge had put in for added effect.

"Yes." His eyes wavered over to the door, watching Haruhi walk through the door. His small smile grew only slightly as he added softly. "It was nice." Tamaki didn't hear the last part, because he ran over to Haruhi.

"HARUHI! Daddy has missed you!" Tamaki cried, as he flung himself towards Haruhi. Haruhi skillfully took a small side-step, and the naive king fell to the floor. "Daddy was put on Haruhi's buddy list, but I can't even give my daughter a hug." He curled into his corner, and twiddle with his fingers. His words under his breath was not understandable.

Haruhi stared at the preoccupied corner and shook her head. Tamaki didn't even notice that she wore his tacky ring on her thumb. Shrugging to herself, she walked over to Kyoya. "Dad told me you wanted to see me this afternoon." She eyed him suspiciously. She almost expected him to change his demeanor since their last meeting, but that wasn't the case.

"Yes. It has come to my attention that you are almost out of the clear. You have surprisingly become widely popular among the building, thanks to Tamaki's attempt to add in commoner ploys to everyday school life. Many ladies find your presence refreshing, and hence you are popular. I would say that you will finish before graduation of this year. Only if you keep up the work and do not cause me any troubles." Kyoya pushed up his glasses yet again and refocused his attention on her. "Ahem. As I was saying, if you could stay afterwards, I would like to finalize expense fees and your final amount owed."

"Yes, Kyoya-senpai." She said, smiling at him happily. Kyoya just simply turned away and hid his face characteristically in his binder; We cannot say for sure that this was either because he was blushing or if he found his figures merely interesting.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny cried, running over to her. He was now almost her height. "Haru-chan, you are going to leave us?" Mori was a bit taken aback by this nonofficial announcement. Everyone heard it, even the twins, who had just arrived.

"Yes, I am Hunny-senpai. It is nice to see you growing up though!" She praised, and smiled at Mori, whose grin only grew as he nodded towards her. "Mori-senpai, later on today, can I give you a thank you note? I wanted to thank your mother for her wonderful cooking."

"Ah. That will be fine, Haruhi."

"Haru-chan, when did you go over to Takashi's house?"

Before she could answer, she was whisked away to the clutches of the twins.

"Haruhi..." Kaoru began with a whine.

"Why are you leaving the host club?" Hikaru cried slightly.

"Aren't I enough for you?" Kaoru said, slightly appaled at his brother.

"Of course you are, Kaoru. You always are enough."

"And so are you, Hikaru..."

"Kaoru..."

The two embraced, their lips dangerously close before they saw Haruhi walk away.

"Haruhi..." They whined. "We are bored here, as it is. You can't leave us to become even more bored." They now embraced her, her arms clinging to her as she tried to walk out of their clutches.

"Because it was a deal." She sighed, not knowing if she should be happy, annoyed or sad. She liked the Host Club and meeting her friends. However, she wondered how long she could keep up the facade of being a man. "I should go back to normal life, and continue my studies only at Ouran."

"My darling, precious daughter!" Tamaki cried. They all seemed to be in a crying mood today. "You shant leave us. I can't bear the thought of my daughter moving away to a far away place. There are all the thugs that could take away your innocence. I just can't stand for this injustice! Mother! Can't you add more debt to her fee?"

"I'm afraid that Haruhi doesn't deserve that." Everyone was quite shocked to hear this come from the Shadow King's mouth. He also noticed his slip up and pushed his glasses up with his index finger. "After all, it would serve as a nuisance if she had to stay here."

"M-mo-mother!" Tamaki flung himself at Kyoya and began to beg him to take it back. Haruhi twitched slightly, offended only a little by his words.

"Rich bastards..." She muttered, as her eye twitched. Shrugging off the comment, she walked over to a table and began to study for her test tomorrow. Little did she know that everyone wanted her to stay. Completely involved with her text book, she didn't notice that the twins, and her upperclassman began to scheme a plan to make her stay. Even Kyoya was indirectly in it by not refraining them from making a plan.

The next day, Haruhi was satisfied with her meeting with Kyoya at the end of school the previous day. She had now only began to grasp how close she truly was to finishing her slavery from the Host Club. She was so wrapped up in thoughts of her and her memories with her friends that she began to run late. She walked uncertainly down the familiar hallway, wondering if this would add more debt to her bill. Walking down the hallway, she felt it was being quiet. She walked into the Host Club, to see them all grin at her in their own ways.

"Welcome!" They chimed together, and Tamaki walked towards her with charm.

"Welcome, Haruhi. So, what type do you fancy?" He glides over to Mori, who is staring directly at Haruhi with a blank expression. "The Wild Type? Or perhaps the Loli-shota type..." Hunny wiped away fake tears and hugged his stuffed animal. "How about The Little Devil type." The twins began to avoid her, as she took a step back into the clutches of Kyoya. "Oh, so you like to cool type?"

"Sorry, senpai. What are you talking about, Tamaki-senpai?" She asked, and slowly wormed around Kyoya, desperately trying to get away from Tamaki as he advance forward. "Don't you have to get ready for your customers?"

"Or perhaps, you would prefer to try me." He waltzed over to her, and she felt unusualy squeemish. Just like in the old days. She let out a scream and flew backwards hitting a vase.

"AH!" She cried turning around to see it roll on its bottom. However, it seemed it would stay on the display mount, and she sighed in relief. Until the silent type accidentally kicked the mount and the vase splattered onto the floor.

Everyone wondered who did it, no one saw anyone move towards the platform. Mori silently thanked his speed from training at the dojo. Haruhi was just wondering who the hell always places the stupid vases in the middle of the floor.

"Ahh." The twins began. "That was the second Rene's flower vase that the school decided to put up for in the school auction. That's not good." They sighed.

"And we thought we would get up to nine million yen off of it." Hikaru sighed.

"Nine million?" Her eyes twitched. This was seeming too familiar.

"What are we going to do, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked, his smirk on his face.

"Have you ever heard of the saying, Haruhi: When in Rome, do as the Romans do. If you don't have money, then work it off. Starting today..." He pointed to her. "You are now doubled in debt."

Haruhi began to twitch as she saw the twins happily clapped their hands together and Hunny swung around Bun-Bun. Mori looked pleased, and Kyoya was scribbling like he was being held at gunpoint.

"Haru-chan, isn't this great, ne?"

"Well, according to the vase's retail value, Haruhi you will be debt for a few years."

"Daughter will never leave the side her of daddy!"

"Haruhi! Play a game with us."

"Ah!" She looked around as many Host Club members encircled her. She was quiet confused and slightly angry. "Help!" She squeaked out, and Mori was there to pick her up over his shoulders and place her down on the sofa near by.

"I'm fairly sure Haruhi is coping with shock," chided Kyoya. "I believe it is best if we leave her alone for a bit. Haruhi, you better get over this quickly and start hosting. Or do I have to remind you about becoming a servant again...?"

"The...beginning. This happened...before. YOU!" Her head moved like in The Excorcist, except not a 360 degree turn. However, many will contemplate this as equally scary. "Tamaki-senpai..." She got up, cracking her fists.

"H-Ha-Haruhi...Daughter...Look, this was the only way." Tamaki drew away with each word. "I love you?" It wasn't working and Tamaki was running out of space. "The twins thought of it!" He said in a straing, high-pitched voice.

"Hikaru...Kaoru..." She angrily said, fire was in the background as she began to chase them.

"I guess we won't be bored, eh brother?" One said to the other.

"Nope. Not at all." Hikaru grinned at Kaoru, merely happy that Haruhi wouldn't have to leave and that he would be able to spend more time with Haruhi.

In the end, everyone was happy. That even included Haruhi. While she dangerously close to killing off the twins, she had a happy smile on her face. She wondered if she really cared about it. The feelings she had for each of these members had grown deep and if she wasn't there for them, she didn't know how stupider their antics could get. Now only if she could find a way to get debt free once she graduated. Each Host Club member would help accordingly. After all, they had to pay off the debt they had owed her.

Tamaki found some way to grow up in a sense.

Kyoya had found a more interesting plan to take part of, and that was love.

Hunny had found himself depending less on Mori, yet still running to him for aid.

Mori had found his voice of expression.

The twins found someone to let into their own little world.

And let's just say Haruhi had found love with one of them. She didn't like to admit but she had fallen surprisingly in love with...

-----------------

**A/N** - That is all, folks. Well, now I have to write the alternate endings. Who do you want me to put up first? Post it in your review. Aheh. Thats not a ploy for reviews. I'm quite happy with my review. WHOOHOO! And I also apologize with the one big typo. I meant I had almost 3,000, not 300. I hope you aren't too angry at me. I won't mention the other chapters spelling. If anyone likes being my Beta, oho! That would be grand.

Also, sorry for te major delay. I've been working on other ones; still isn't excusing my behavior, especially with your support. I thank you for that!

Anywho, I hope you enjoy it. I actually watched the episode one for the ending. Poor Haruhi, she didn't see it coming.

Muwhaha.

Read and Review...or not. But you really should if you liked it or hated it! Aheh.


	9. Chapter 9

Alternate Ending One: **Tactics**

**By**: _Guiltshow_

**Disclaimer: You gotta be kidding me.**

The art of capturing a commoner. This truly was quite difficult. Not only did I have to find out if I was in love, no wait. Not only did I have to find out if I was in 'like' with this boring girl, but I also had to woo her if it was true. The many draw backs I see from this can include:

-Deathly harm from any Host Club member. Come on, it is really quite obvious that they all love her.

-Financial harm from those member's parents. That would just dandy, now wouldn't it?

-Fatherly harm from Ranka-san. I know he likes me, but is it enough?

-Fatherly harm from Him. Ah, like I would care. Screw him.

-Fan girl harm to her. That would definitely be a problem if she got whacked because we started dating. All this planning would be put to waste.

Yes...planning. I, Kyoya, have planned some utterly cliche, romantic encounter. Haruhi will never know what hit her. The best part of it was that I had made it simple. I would simply state my plan that involved her. I would then kiss her promiscuously, and she would then confess her undying love to me. This was perfect, if you were that idiot Tamaki.

If you truly believed that this would work, then obviously you have been reading too much manga. Haruhi would most likely slap whoever tried to make any promiscuous gestures or actions. Furthermore, she would hate a plan. She would feel less independent. Hence, you don't tell her the plan you have created.

Haruhi is smart, but I am far more intelligent. After all, who could some up with such a fool-proof plan? Not anyone of my classmates, I will have you know.

The only draw-back is my utter fear that she might not like me. That was a 13 percent chance of rejection. I calculated and figured the other Host Club members had some traits that would appeal to her, especially Mori-senpai. That simply would not do. I will not change myself, but instead I shall make sure she knows that I am worth while. Of course that is a given, but somehow women like reassurance.

However, right now...I'm not too sure of myself. That is a shock in itself. You see - I get these weird feelings when I'm around Haruhi. I feel my throat tighten and I feel my heart become extremely light. Once or twice I had to stick my face in my binder to hide my obvious blush. This was definitely not incorporated into the plan. I had tactics though.

My uncle was not a high-ranking officer in Japan's elite, head military for nothing.

I had him train me to become more focused on my goal. I had to do some...manual labor but I got through it. When I arrived back from 'vacation', I had definitely become more cool-headed. Thus, the plan could take place in a matter of hours.

It was especially hard to concentrate on the future when you -

A. Saw Honey-senpai grow in a threating way for Haruhi's heart.

B.Tamaki gayfully telling me that Haruhi was wearing his ring.

C.Hikaru and Kaoru teasing Haruhi with more intimate gestures and less twincest.

D.Mori-senpai smiling as Haruhi gave him back tupperware.

This was unforeseeable, and it quite frankly pissed me off. How could Haruhi associate herself with anyone but me? I was obviously the right choice. This doubt, it made me even more uneasy as I sat by myself. Luckily I hadn't need to act cool. There was no one out at the moment. All had buisness to attend to them. It was just me and that odd tree Mori-senpai had put in the middle of our feild of flowers. He said nothing but the gardener said that it was going to grow and then be shipped off to a small country in Africa.

Since when do children in Africa need trees...?

I shrug off the odd thought, and my focus comes back to her. That damn woman. Out of all the pretty women out there, I had to get stuck on a girl who had feelings for somebody else(most likely). I feel my facade crumble as I bury my face into welcoming hands. My glasses were skillfully put onto my lap so I could fall apart with out glasses poking me in the eyes. It is an unpleasant feeling; one that would not help my current situation.

The funny thing about life is, well, I don't know. That is what is so damn funny about it. I mean, I usually have a plan for this kind of thing. I have a plan for the future, I have a plan for right now - I even had a plan when I was 7 years old. It was to impress Father so I would achieve in life. Look how great that turned out to be - I'm sitting alone in a field of artificial flowers, having anything I want -except what I really want. And what I want is -

"Haruhi..." My mouth moved without thinking as I gasp. She is walking up to me, her eyes full of curiosity. I feel my mouth dry, and I have to lick my lips to help form the nonexistent words I am creating. I need to find my glasses. Where the heck are my glasses? I need to find my glasses. I really can see quite well without them, but I need them to cover up...myself.

I stand up, stupidly forgetting they were on my lap. I hear a small crunch and stare at my glasses...underneath my feet.

"Kyoya-senpai..." She says quietly and picks up the frames of my glasses. She stares at them, and the awkward silence takes place.

"Haruhi. I have been...um...wanting to discuss. Yes, discuss some issues concerning you." I say, and find myself rubbing the bridge of my nose. She sits down, and I stare down at her.

"Okay then. Is it about my debt?" She asks, then gesturing towards the glasses.

"Ah. You don't have to pay for those, it is my own fault."

My voice is weak, and it falters. What happened to Kyoya, the cool type? Why isn't he here right now? Now I am Kyoya, the insanely good-looking and wealthy dork. Minus the glasses.

"Okay then. What issues do you want to discuss?" She says it so simply, why the hell is that a turn-on? I mean, it was bad enough at the beach.

"Yes. Yes. Um. You have been affecting a certain classmate lately." I say stupidly; Kyoya, think of something cool to say.

"Really?" She says, and absent-mindedly chews on my glasses. I notice before she came into the Host Club she did that with her old glasses.

"Um. Yes. Frankly, you need to stop it."

"Stop what?" She asks, still chewing on my glasses. That use to be next to my ear. So, in a sense, her mouth would be on my ear at this moment. What I would give if she would - No. Kyoya. Stick to the plan. Focus. What would General say?

"Nevermind." I say quickly, too quickly. I turn but then fall back. Why the hell did that happen? I mean, I was on my own two feet and then I slipped on something. Now I am in an awkward situation with my love-interest. In the process of falling, I have managed to have Haruhi slid over my body and stare at me. She stares and doesn't get up. Why is this seeming so familiar? She smiles lightly at me, and hovers over me. Can she tell that I'm having an uncomfortable time in my pants? I gulp and lick my lips as I stare 'cooly' back at her.

"Kyoya-senpai. How about an apology?"

"Only...if you want it to add to your debt."

Yes! Kyoya, you are slowly gaining yourself back.

"Don't you love irony, Kyoya-senpai?" She states obviously, enjoying in something that she usually studies about.

"Would it add to say that I have something to gain from it now?"

"Eh?"

"You said last time that I had nothing to gain, or benefit from our last encounter," I begin smoothly, still my cheeks feel heated, "And now I can say I have something to gain?"

She stares at me, processing the information given. Her eyes widen, and I have a cool smirk on my face. I quickly grab her face, jolts of electricity are shocked through my fingers, and I kiss her. No annoying glasses in the way, no awkward first times. Probably because He hired a girlfriend at the age of 13 for me. He said it was so I would experience it now and not let it get to me in high school. I have two words for You - Screw you.

I forget to see if she is even responding, and my fingers comb through her hair as I continue our kiss. It seems heavenly. I have to break away from the chaste kiss, and I find my heart racing as I stare at her face. She has her eyes closed, I see her chest heaving faster. I see her face become redder. I see a smile from her face.

"And that is exactly what it means, Haruhi." I say simply before kissing her again.

So maybe the plan went down the drain. Maybe it doesn't matter that I can't recall the lines I rehearsed. I was now kissing Haruhi, and she was kissing me back.

**A/N**-Uploading isn't working for (neither are the dividers).I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope I supplied your needs for right now. The next one will be Tamaki, because Mori will be last. He is my favorite, so I save the best for last?

I hope to update soon, but I don't know if I can. If I can, I will. I'm starting school, and I have another fanfiction I'm working on, so I shall try my hardest.

Read and Review!

Next Time: Alternate Ending Two: Why not?


	10. Chapter 10

A Chance To Change

**By**: Guiltshow

**Disclaimer** -_ I do not own this masterpiece, only the idea of this story_.

**A/N **- Tamaki is a little dramatic. Nothing to angsty, just something I thought was in-character for him. :D

Alternate Ending Two: Faith

_**-----**_

I stare at the arches that make my imagination run wild. The Greek architecture had flourished in the new wing of the high school I was attending. I fiddled with the light, cobalt blue blazer someone had gave me. It seemed like my world was finally working out for the better. If there was a God out there, I would have praised it right then - the way all the people on the infomercial did. It seemed skeptical the way the tears would run down their faces as they adored someone who never showed their face in this era. It was absolutely ridiculous. Heaven and Hell seemed so far off, something no one should worry about in their young lives like my own. I need to embrace my youth, and keep a promise kept.

I begin to rush down the hallways, and was glad to see no one my outburst of jubilation. Being alone in this large insitution seemed to overwhelm me. It seemed to dare me to be exceptionally abnormal. I ran, and I flew. I danced, and I broke out into an orchestrated symphony of sounds. My voice is nothing special; in fact, it's a little embarrassing at times. This is why I let my fingers sing when I let them press against ivory keys.

I almost fell on my face when I saw her. Actually, now that I remembered it, I did fall on my face. I face planted onto the cool, marble floors. I jumped up and stared at her. She was in a uniform I couldn't recognized. Taking a step forward, I saw her hair fly. I needed to see her face, but my hand fell before I could reach her. I heard her say - 'Mother in Heaven...help me.' And she walked away without noticing me. I stared in disbelief at the ignorance I had just been given. Truly...this was love at first...well - not sight. It was more as 'Love at first cold shoulder.' I liked the sound of that. From then on I solemnly swore to find her, and get her to marry me. This was a great task I was willing to take.

I continued to gallivant through the empty halls, not wishing to keep whatever emotions in myself die down. I had just realized how this fit into my perfect life plan. I would now have an exceptional bride - who ever she may be-; I had the Host Club who would get approval from my grandmother; I had a best friend; I had everything needed. So much to say that I never thought to need a God. This life was going quite swell on my own.

I admit, I never thought Haruhi was a boy until I had proof. I just thought of her as a new project. An extremely cute project. So cute it made me think I was homosexual. I was throughly relieved that I wasn't.

When she was there within my grasp, I had to find a way to keep her by my side for all eternity...or just long enough for her to realize she was in love with me.

I found it so hard to not stay jealous as though my utter adoration wasn't enough for her. I needed her to know how much I loved her. I tried time and time again. You would think she would get the idea if you plunged yourself from a very high, steep rock to save her. Nope. Instead she got incredibly prideful of the whole situation.

All things I did always turned out wrong. I tried everything to woo her. Haruhi is one unwooable person, let me tell you. The more I push, the more she pulls away.

It was an impossible game that I felt I couldn't win.

The years went by, and now I stand at the piano bench in the room of my previous highschool. Graduating yesterday felt surreal, and not fair. I had utterly failed in capturing the heart of my daughter...of my obsession, Haruhi. My grandmother was right - I was a failure.

Normally I could shake this off. I could smile and shrug off whatever unbearable weight that had preoccupied my shoulders. This was different. This was about the love of my life leaving me forever.

I stare at the ceiling, and see the cherubs flying across the painted mural. They looked so happy: the exact opposite of my current state. I sit on the bench, and I begin to play to whoever was mocking me up there. Whoever had gotten a kick out of my demise. Whoever had planned this sadistic soap opera, they really had taken everything...or the only one thing I ever wanted away.

I feel my shoulders hunch, as I plunk mercilessly away on the piano. I felt the bitter tears form in my face, as I begin to pound away on an ominous tune I had once heard in my head. I keep plunging into a darkness that wasn't there before. I keep playing, and I begin to curse whoever was tearing away my happiness. Why couldn't my old life last forever?

I stop, my chest heaving as I stare at my hands. I instantly jump up, knocking the bench over onto the marble floors. I pound away with such discord. I harm the instrument as if it was its own fault for leaving me alone. The song is no longer filled with melancholy. It is now filled with utter hatred to this unknowable force that loomed over me.

"Damn you...," I mutter, as I keep playing, though my wrath on the tangible object was lessening. "DAMN YOU!" I cry as I sunk to my knees. "DAMN YOU! You think you are so great? Is this what you want from me? DO YOU WANT ME TO FOREVER BE ALONE?" The words echo through the room, and I'm now wallowing in the silence and depression now. It is no longer a comical expression of my childish feelings. Oh no. This is the real thing. I feel suffocated, as I stare at my hands. Why had I even come here...I knew she was packing to go to some Ivy League school in the United States. It was a hard blow to the chest for me. It was as if she was trying to get far, far away from me. Was I that disgusting?

I let out a small laugh. "I give up," I begin. "I give up. You win...Thanks for nothing." I stand up, and I try to smile. How could I even as myself that question? My actions were far from pleasurable at that moment. I truly had nothing to give her outside of a childish love and money. These things she never wanted...she only wanted things I couldn't give her. I was a bad match for her. I pick up the wooden bench, and place my hands on the piano. Whispering an apology, I leave the room and shut off the light, but thats not the only thing I shut off.

The ride to the airport was an uncannily quite one. I am sitting in the limo with Kyoya, Kaoru, and Hunny. Hikaru couldn't make it on unknowable circumstances; Mori couldn't make it for being sick with the chicken pox that Hunny had given him.

"Tama-chan. Ne, Tama-chan. Look! I brought a camera so Takashi could have a reminder of Haru-chan!"

"That's great, Hunny-senpai. Mori-senpai will be happy to know he didn't miss out on anything."

"Kyoya...you look surprised," Kaoru stated, as I saw the eyebrows on my best friend rise.

"It seems Haruhi has paid off all her debt...and that I owe her some money."

That was all that was said. Kyoya had swiftly slipped his check book out and wrote down an unknowable amount of money.

Arriving at the airport, I put on a brave face. I feel a cold hand touch my shoulder, and I turn to see Kyoya's masked face.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked with a eerie calmness in his voice. I try to smile, but instead just shrug.

"I need to go get her some flowers. Do you think she will like roses?"

Kyoya just nodded, and I went off. The airport was surrounded by trees and grass. It was to welcome distinguished visitors who had come to visit. I had bought my dozen of red roses, and I quickly made it back to the airport in due time. Stepping outside, bouquet in hand, I search for Haruhi. I begin to walk towards the water fountain and fall. I had crushed the flowers underneath me. "Damn it..." I mutter, feeling my fists clench around as I silently curse the holy being that was smiting me from above. I panic, seeing her taxi drive up. I quickly run to the grass and pick some dandelions into a make-shift arrangement. Anything would do for a present. She saw me, and smiled softly as I ran up to her.

"Tamaki-senpai."

"Haruhi," My breath is unsettled, and it's tempo is erratic. It just has to deal with her, I remind myself. "Here are some flowers..." I feel bashful again, as I give her my dandelions. I watch the surprised expression on her face grow into a warm smile. I smile back, and she thanks me; It baffles me to no end on how she can be so grateful for a handful of weeds.

We walk into the bustling airport, her hands both surrounding the dandelions in affections as I carry her luggage.

"HARU-CHAN!" My senior cries as he runs up to hug her. He now is taller than her, though still on the short size. He grins at her, and smiles back. I notice how the flowers are unharmed as she keeps them behind her back. "Haru-chan...do you have to go?"

_Yes, do you?_

"I do, Hunny-senpai - " The sounds of his sobbing commences as she hugs him like a warm mother would. "Don't worry. I promise to write to you. You told me we were going to spend Thanksgiving together."

"Ne...Haru-chan won't forget about us?"

"That's impossible."

"Haruhi, here is your payment."

Kyoya swiftly gives a no nonsense handshake with her, and slides the check into her hoodie. She doesn't argue, and my eyes remain on the untouched dandelions.

"Haruhi...thank you."

"You're welcome, Kaoru. Tell Hikaru not to be too stupid."

"I promise." He laughs softly as he hugs her briefly and steps away, hands in his pockets. Now...it's time for me. I find strength as I get pulled into her gravitational pull. I am a foot away from her as I smile at her with whatever happiness I have left.

"Tamaki-senpai. Thank you."

I can't fight any tears, they won't be released. I will be damned if she sees me cry. I just smile and nod. Then I feel an inevitable push and I wrap my arms around her in a warm embrace. I feel wetness on my shirt, and I find myself shocked as she cries silently into my cotton shirt.

"Haruhi..." I whisper for her ears only. "I lo-"

"Don't Tamaki-senpai..." She says sternly, as she pushes me away. The evidence of water escaping her eyes was not non-evident. I stare in disbelief.

"Why?" My voice comes out rasp, as I look painfully at her. "Why can't I? I know you don't care, and you don't feel what I do. I know these things...I know it's over. This doesn't change the fact that I love you. It maybe childish, or crazy. I frankly don't care. Haruhi. I wish you the best. I'm sorry I couldn't be whatever you wanted me to be."

My performance has left stares on the two of us. Our shadows are now molding in with the surrounding crowd.

"How can you say such nonsense, you rich bastard?" She is glaring at me, as she walks towards me. A slender finger forcefully pokes me in the chest. "I hate how you think it can be so easy for me. I will have you know that this is the best for us."

"The best for us? There was no 'us', Haruhi. You never allowed it to be more than a friendly relationship. Please painfully lie to me, and tell me you didn't know how I felt for you."

"That's because you never had any faith in relationships. You would flirt shamelessly with me like your other clients."

Faith. Heh. Damn you.

"I've always had faith in us, Haruhi. You just ignored it. You couldn't see past the illusions you wanted to see. You saw me as a bad relationship waiting to happen. You played it safe, though those moments we had...you knew it was real. My love for you is something not to be doubted."

Our voices are hoarse whispers, as we stare fiercely at each other. She turns away, and grabs her bag. She turns towards me, and drops the untouched flowers onto the floor of the airport. I see her eyes water as she stares at them, and then she leaves to get on her flight. I fight whoever is pushing me to go get her. Can't they leave me alone? I feel the words 'Go to her' from no where, and I stare at her fading image.

I pick up a fast pace, and run to her.

"Haruhi!" I bellow, as I reach for her wrists. Since when did they get to brittle? When she turns around, since when had I failed to notice the bags under her bloodshot eyes. She was crying, though hiding it like before. "Don't leave me..." I beg. "Please. I need you." I hand her only one dandelion I had been able to grab and I look up with a fire that couldn't be put out. "I will always love you. Please stay. I will take care of you. I promise. Please just stay."

"Why can't you understand...that this isn't for me. It's for you. How are you...suppose to become sucessful when you have a simple-minded commoner as a lover?" Her voice was just as hoarse as before, as she stared at the dandelion in her grasp.

"I don't want to be successful. I would rather become one of those hobos I had read in one of your commoner books." I say lightly, as I tower over her.

"Tamaki..."

I feel my lips crash onto her own, as I place my hands on her face. I brush my thumbs against her damp cheeks, and I hear her sigh. Her small hands clutch my shirt as she kisses back with such unfathomable tenderness. I release her from my feverish kiss, though my hands refuse to let go of her face. She blushes, and I respond with my own shade of red.

"What am I going to do with you, senpai?" She sighed, though a small smile was given.

"I don't know Haruhi...I think I'm happy just where we are right now."

If I had believed in something...would it have turned out better for me? I know there is someone up there...who is giving me a second chance with Haruhi. I was too busy trying to be someone I wasn't...just for her sake. Now I had a chance to prove to her that our love was real.

If I could, I would certainly be a spiritual person. But it doesn't matter right now. Maybe in the near future, but certainly not now. Because all I need is her, and I don't want to miss her anymore.

_**-----**_

**A/N** - There we go. I tried to be non-religous, but I thought it fit. I'm a Christian, though some people can't tell. Aheh. Please don't focus on the references to religion. I just want you to see a struggle for Tamaki.

I was listening to 'Iris' by The Goo Goo Dolls when I thought and wrote this, and I hope you enjoyed this second installment of Alternate Endings.

**Please Read and Review.**

Next week will be Hunny-senpai! Yay!


End file.
